sleep away all the pain
by eclipsed dragon slayer
Summary: the world has fallen into darkness and an open wound is re-opened blue is dreaming about hige and death. is it all conected? COMPLETED plez rr NO FLAMES pg for blood and death pg for there mouths


Hey, this is my second fic. As the eclipsed dragon slayer it's a one shot so don't be mad. I don't know what possessed me to wright this I guess I like dark scary fictions. Well here you go.

Disclaimer- I don't own wolf's rain.

Sleep away the pain:

The darkness that shadows ones heart will never go away. Memories of dark pillars of castles on a moonlight night will always stay. Someone you wanted but could never have. All of it is me and all of you can see. This is my story.

A dark ally

Nothing could be heard and every thing was shadowed by a dark looming cloud that just wouldn't go away. Somewhere off in the distance you could hear soft 'clicks' against the slushy wet pavement. A woman with blue hair and electric blue eyes walked down the street ignoring the rain and all that was around her. She was searching for something she couldn't find, although she had searched for this for a very long time, the answers were all lost to her.

The town had been like this for a while now. It was damp and dark most of the buildings were abandoned and falling apart. Free ways had been built almost every where then most we destroyed. Every thing had been taken over by a noble named jagura who was now the not-so-merciful leader of everything and she basically destroyed the place.

Wolves were said to be extinct but they weren't and the reason I say this is because they are the ones who do not fear jagura so as you can tell the woman is a wolf. She had never meet another wolf before but longed to be with her on kind even if it is only for a little while.

She had virtually no memories of the past and only knew her name because everyone she met just called her blue because of her eyes. She had been traveling for a while now down roads that seemed endless and shadowed by something frightening which more than likely there was something freighting out there.

Her feet began to ache as she walked and she began looking around for somewhere to stay. But it was to no avail. Had it not been night the streets would have been swarming with jaguars troops. Her stomach began hurting and an old wound she had gotten while passing one of jaguras troops was beginning to re open and bleed.

A car came zooming down the street finally the headlights landed on the girl. "move outta the way!" he honked and she just lightly stepped onto the sidewalk and as the man drove by he ran through a puddle soaking the girl down to the bone.

"Jerk" she said softly as she kept walking through the night searching for a place to stay. Finally she found an old bar in a secluded part of town that said 'boarding, free'. The idea of a free warm place to stay was quite comforting to her so she went into the bar and sat down on the stool.

"Can I help you ma'm?" the man at the bar asked her

"I need a room and maybe some wine?" she asked softly

"Of course" he handed her a key and went to get a drink for her. The bell on the door rang as four boys walked in. she observed as they sat down. A brown haired one with green eyes, a blonde haired one with blue eyes, a gray haired one with gray eyes and a red haired one with dark eyes. They sat down and ordered all kind of food and she saw the bar man bring them a key too.

"Here you go ma'm" he said handing her a glass with a frosty red drink inside "on the house for such a pretty lady." He said winking at her

"Thank you" she said standing up and walking up the wooden stairs that creaked when you stepped on them to find a dark hallway with a row of doors going all the way down. Had she not been a wolf she probly wouldn't have been able to see all the way down the hall way but she was and she could. She looked at the room number hooked on the key with a string. 4 she had a room right in between five and seven. Did he not know how to count?

She got inside the room and looked around. A bed, a table, a chair, a light the rest of the room was empty and wooden. Quaint. She wondered who in there right minds would pay to sleep here anyway but at this point she didn't care. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up her shirt reveling a large gash mark cutting all the way across. She took the black ribbon from around her neck and wrapped it tightly around the room.

When she was finished she went back down to the bar and gave the bar tender back his cup. Went back to her room and sat down on the bed almost instantly falling asleep.

_It was dark and cold. She lay on a bed of leaves and a yellow jacket. Men were all around her, boys just barely older than her. Wolves. They snoozed beside her as she stood up and walked around a bit._

_They were in a clearing with a few tiny little trees beyond that she could see a hill with a medieval castle on the top of it looming over the darkness like a bat to his prey. She stared wide eyed at the beautiful castle even from so far away she could feel its presence. It seemed empty and sad. She continued to stair until._

"_Blue!" she heard someone yell from the distance. And she heard herself whisper a name she did not know_

"_Coming hige!" she yelled running over to the blonde haired wolf._

"_Common blue we are almost to darcias castle" he said. And that's when it happened a sward stabbed through her stomach piercing her inside workings. Splattering hige with blood. She spit a little out of her mouth._

"_Blue!" he yelled as she fell to the floor in a puddle of blood_

"_Hige, help me!" she said helplessly before fading into darkness_

She woke with a start. It was still dark which was normal, the sun rarely rose anymore it stayed hidden. She supposed it could not stand to see the world in such chaos so it stopped looking. There was blood on her mouth and in the bed. She sighed and went downstairs. She sat at the bar for a long time befor finally standing up and leaving. When she walked out she collapsed on the ground

_She felt chains on her hand and stone against her back. She could not feel the presence of others yet she was not alone. Shadows were cast on the walls as she waited for something, anything to save her. _

_She looked out of her cell and saw a hall way leading to a big room with a glass ball in it. A girl was inside of it she looked sad and almost dead. She wondered where she was and who the girl was but no answers came to her._

"_We will find our way to paradise" she heard someone whisper_

"_Chezza is in there we have got to save her!" someone else said_

"_Yeah chezza" another one said_

"_HEY!" she yelled hoping these people could set her free. But they dident ever acknowledge her presence "hello!!!!" she screamed even louder. But they just kept walking. Hot tears streamed down her face and she felt something warm on her lap. Blood. Warm red blood she pulled up her shirt and found the end piece of a sward sticking out from inside her. Suddenly her hand fell through her body and she became transparent as a ghost no, she was a ghost._

"_Hey!"_

"Hey!" someone repeated and her eyes fluttered open reveling a blonde haired boy looking down on her. She looked at him for a second before she flung herself onto him.

"Hige!" she cried softly

"Blue" he whispered not even knowing how or why he knew her name. not even caring.

a/n- well there you go make of it what you wish. I thought it was a good story myself so read and review ok!

NO FLAMES!

Luv ya

_eclipsed dragon slayer._


End file.
